Emison One-Shots
by UpbeatDegree9
Summary: Just Emison one-shots that I'd like to see on the show but probably never will because it's fucked up. They killed off Maya and replaced her with Paige and Shower as Emily's love interests, what the fuck?... and also Alison fucking Rollins? Seriously...
1. Chapter 1

"Em! We're not gonna get anything done if you keep singing that stupid song!", Alison let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry! It's really catchy and this book is boring…. _I know in that hotline bli-_ " Emily immediately stops after seeing the look on Ali's face and looks back down at the most boring book that was ever written (in her opinion at least), _The Catcher in the Rye_.

"Babe, I'm already doing all the work, just don't even do anything, but **stop. singing. that. song**!" Ali says as she runs her fingers through her blonde hair, Emily's making her want to pull all her hair out. Emily pouts and rolls over onto her stomach and buries her face in one of Ali's pink pillows.

They were given the assignment of writing the report on Monday, due by the end of the week. They decided to work together, which they now realize was a terrible idea. It's now Thursday and they barely have anything done. It's not like they haven't been trying, they've just had a lot of distractions.

On Monday after school, Emily wore a shirt that Ali found, well, distracting. And since Emily's Mom was away in Texas, they spent the whole day getting "distracted".

The next day, Hanna for some reason felt that Thursday was a good day to invite, or rather, force them all into a sleepover. They stupidly spent the whole night drinking way too much alcohol as they watched Buzzfeed videos. The girls came to school hung over the next morning, except for Spencer who refused to drink the night before because she's a "fucking nerd" (as Hanna would say).

Their hangover was the reason why they couldn't get anything done on Wednesday. Emily fell asleep on Ali's bed right when they got home, leaving Alison who handled alcohol better than anyone in their group to do the little bit of work she felt like doing that day.

Their distraction today came in the form of Drake and his stupid new song. Right after they got home, Emily forced her to watch Drake's godawful dancing in the song's music video. Watching Emily laugh so hard made Ali smile. Once Emily stopped her laughing fit, Ali tried to get some work done, but Emily's constant humming and singing of the stupid song began to piss her off and they've spent more time arguing than writing so far.

After ten minutes without Emily's singing, Alison got more work done than they have the whole week, except that was only about two paragraphs which was definitely not enough work for 4 days.

" _Ever since I left the city you-_ "

" **EMILY**!"

"Sorry…" Emily whispers, still pouting like she has been through the 10 minutes she let Alison work without any distractions in the form of Drake. "Hey Ali…"

" **WHAT**?!" Ali quickly turned to Emily to give her the famous Alison DiLaurentis death glare.

"I love you." Emily smirks while giving her adorably enraged girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

Ten more minutes later came Ali's quiet reply, "I love you too."

* * *

Please review and tell me if I should keep going with this or if I suck and should fuck off and go back to just not doing shit, Thanks. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Em, do I have anything on my butt?" Hanna asks as she got up from Alison's couch. Emily moves closer to Hanna to get a closer look at her butt.

"Nope, you're good." Emily shakes her head and gives Hanna a thumbs up.

Ali invited them all for a sleepover at her house after another long day at school with everyone staring at their group.

Alison thought it would be interesting to see how her friends behave while they're drunk. Aria surprisingly handles alcohol pretty well for someone so tiny, except she swears a bit more than she usually would, using the word "fuck" in every sentence. Spencer's a bit crazy when she's drunk, she acts like she's possessed by Miley Cyrus. But what Alison finds less interesting but rather annoying, is how affectionate Emily and Hanna are with each other when they're wasted. Ali felt that if some random person came in and saw the two, they'd think they were a couple in their honeymoon phase even without all the kissing.

Ali knows she shouldn't care, her and Emily aren't even together. But through the last few days that she's been home, she couldn't help but get attracted to the more confident Emily. The new Emily was hotter but also harder to read, which Ali found frustrating. She used to be able to tell what Emily was feeling with barely any effort and now whenever she thought Emily would do one thing, she'd do the exact opposite.

As Hanna disappears towards the kitchen to get some cheesy puffs, Ali scoots closer to Emily taking Hanna's spot.

"What's with you and Hanna?" Ali whispers in Emily's ear. The whispering thing used to always get to Emily, making her stutter or look away with a flushed face, but Emily just looks back at her with that annoyingly sexy, confident smirk.

"Are you jealous Ali?" Emily whispers back, putting a hand on her bare thigh. In that moment, Ali swore she stopped breathing.

"N-no, just wondering. I don't know half of what happened while I was away, but I do know you lived with Hanna for a while." Ali wants to slap herself, did she just stutter?!

With her hand still on Ali's thigh, Emily was clearly enjoying having the upper hand on Alison, "We made out once, we just thought it'd be fun." Emily replied with a soft chuckle that Ali swore made her orgasm right on the spot. "Don't worry Ali, it didn't even compare to our little trip to the Kissing Rock."

Alison didn't realize how close they were to each other until she heard Hanna slurred voice, "Okay scissor sisters, Bible space on that couch please. That's Caleb and I's thing."

Alison glared at Hanna as the other blond pushed in between her and her Mermaid with a smug look on her face, "S-shut up Han."

"Don't worry Stutters, Emily told me yesterday, she finds it adorable that you just turn red whenever she speaks to you." Hanna whispers in her ear, "She was surprisingly dominant when we made out.I'm sure you'll experience that dominance soon enough with that sexy little dress you have on." Ali looks at Hanna who was clearly amused.

"Maybe I will Han, right here where you can hear every sound." Ali responds. She laughs at the horrified look on Hanna's face. It's good to finally have some power back after she fucking stuttered.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows, I've decided to continue thanks to the response which is really awesome for me since I'm new at this and have a lot to improve on. **Please keep telling me what you think and also please send me some prompts to give me some ideas.** Thanks again guys, you good cunts. :)


	3. Chapter 3

"I'M HOME- EWWWW!" Hanna screamed as she saw that Alison and Emily were both completely naked on the couch and quickly covered her eyes.

"What the fuck Hanna?!" Ali shouted as she and Emily tried to find something to cover themselves "How did you even get in our house?!"

"I picked the lock. I didn't think you'd still be at it, I was knocking three hours ago, I left when I heard you have an orgasm, which was way too loud to be real by the way."

After finally picking up all the clothes all over the floor and putting them on, Emily and Alison sat back down on the couch, "You can look now." Emily said quietly as she tried to catch her breath.

Hanna removed her hands from her eyes and sat on the coffee table, hoping it would be one of the few places the couple haven't defiled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ali glared at Hanna, clearly pissed that what would've been her fifth orgasm was disturbed.

"I wanted to see your new place, I hoped I would've seen it before you two decided to contaminate it." Hanna smirked at the couple, she lived to piss Alison off. "Can I see the bedroom? You know, the place where you **should** be doing all your sinning."

"I should be strangling you right now for disturbing our sinning." Alison glared at Hanna, which further increased Hanna's amusement.

"Babe stop, but seriously Han, can you please come back tomorrow or something, I'm kinda tired." A calmer Emily looked at Hanna who still had a stupid grin on her face as she put a hand on Ali's shoulder in attempt to calm her down.

"I bet you are. Fine, I'll go since you're nice to me Em. Thanks for the little show you two." Hanna smirked as she got up and walked towards the front door. "Oh and Ali, nice tits, I can see why Emily loves it so much." she quickly walked out, just dodging the book that Ali threw.

"I hate her."

"No you don't, come on, we should eat." Emily said as she tried to pull her shorter girlfriend up, but Ali just groaned, pulled her back down and straddled her.

"That's what we were doing." Ali whispered as she kissed Emily's neck and tugged on her shirt.

"Eat food." Emily quietly replied on Ali's lips.

"I'd rather keep eating you."

Ali successfully pulled Emily's shirt off and pushed her mermaid back onto the couch, continuing what they were doing before they were rudely interrupted.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry this one's even shorter than my already short ones, I've been feeling like shit all week. I'll try to make it up to you if I can come up with anything. Thanks again for reading my crap, especially those who review so I know what you like or don't like. **Please keep reviewing and give me some ideas and also some feedback on what you think I should or shouldn't do,** I'm legit open to anything, prompts, any criticism (as long as you're not a complete dick about it), (or even your rants and opinions about PLL) I want to improve my writing, I know it's not too good, I'm new at this so yeah.

Also I'm really excited for PLL to come back, because Shay Mitchell, she's so hot. ㈴5


End file.
